


Strjúka

by mxPerditus



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, aka Robbie builds an Ikea bed frame and is exhausted by the time he's finished, also I didn't wanna tag steph or the other kids so I put them under 'minor characters' lol, sensual smut, then jerks off while totally not thinking of sportacus, voyeurism fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxPerditus/pseuds/mxPerditus
Summary: Robbie relaxes for the first time in a long time and remembers how great it is to have a bed again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough Robbie Rotten masturbation fics, so I'm here to contribute this mediocre fic. Hope you like it!

 

Robbie exhales happily, eyes shut and limbs sprawled comfortably over his new bed. The sheets were crisp and warm and they smelled fresh.

 

“Ahh,” Robbie moans, stretching his arms above him and when they don’t hit the wall above him, he feels even happier. Finally he has a space big enough for his lanky frame.

 

It’s a relief to have a bed again; it only took a year of saving up but he finally bought it. Assembling the damn thing took longer than he thought it would but now that he's done, it feels like it was definitely worth the wait.

 

“Now what should I do?” He asks the air. He rolls over and sees the folded towel he'd placed neatly on the bathroom counter earlier that day. “Oh, right. I forgot I need a shower.”

 

He reluctantly stands and makes his way into the bathroom, the only motivating thought is getting back to his bed and curling up and snoozing in just the towel. That sounds relaxing, he thinks, languidly washing himself. He’s done before he can get too drowsy and he stumbles out in a pair of briefs and fuzzy socks.

 

“Ahh... now I can sleep,” he says, his voice taking on a hopeful lilt.

 

He falls onto his bed with a tired grunt, shifting on the sheets until he’s in a comfortable position again. He’s missed showering and having a big bed to sleep on. His muscles go lax as he drifts into a sleepy haze.

 

There’s a gentle pressure in his groin and he looks down, not too surprised to see an erection beginning to show.

 

How long has it been?

 

Robbie sits up, combing his fingers through his wet hair. It’s been a long time. He’d always been so caught up in doing things, in chasing Sportacus or bothering the kids, he had just pushed it to the wayside - that, and he was never relaxed enough to get the opportunity.

 

He had forgotten how much he missed it. 'This will definitely top off a good day,' Robbie thinks.

 

And besides, masturbating on clean sheets is the best feeling in the world.

 

Robbie tugs his briefs past his knees, maneuvering to see if that’ll work then decides to pull them off completely. He searches for his toy box nearby and pulls out one of his favorites: a long, textured toy with a flared base and a beautiful marbleized design. It was white and blue, not that it had anything to do with it being Robbie’s favorite.

 

He covers it liberally with lube and preps his entrance, biting his lip eagerly. It slides in fairly easily but he hasn’t warmed up yet so he focuses on doing just that, enjoying its smooth glass texture on his skin as he works it in and out. “That’s nice,” he sighs and slides it deeper, breath catching.

 

He enjoys taking it slow. His mind is blissfully empty and he hasn’t felt this relaxed in awhile, not to mention he feels amazing, desire curling inside him and making him feel like his body is buzzing.

 

The toy stretches him wider as he pushes more of the length in. He arches his back when he drags it out, pushing it in almost to the base. Robbie didn't know he was _that_ relaxed already. He groans as he builds a steady rhythm.

 

A thought crosses his mind seemingly out of nowhere: What would Sportacus think if he saw him like this?

 

Robbie feels himself shudder, and not out of disgust. “Oh,” he says, the word turning into a moan when he thinks of Sportacus again and there’s an accompanying spike of desire. “That's new.”

 

He rolls onto his stomach, propping himself on an elbow and raising his ass in the air so he can pound himself harder. Robbie is glad he lives in a bunker where nobody can walk in on him like this... well, almost nobody. His breath hitches, imagining if Sportacus came down and saw him.

 

What would he think, seeing Robbie fucking himself senseless? Robbie’s skin must be as red as an apple by now; would Sportacus want to eat him too? Robbie presses his forehead into the bed, gasping at the thought.

 

He fucks himself harder with the toy, beginning to pant. He finds the perfect spot mid-thrust, nailing his prostate with every pass. He makes a sound akin to a sob, writhing against the bed as he gets closer to release. He gives a few short thrusts into his free hand before he's coming hard.

 

Robbie gingerly pulls the toy out, shivering. He tells himself he’ll go clean it in a minute, but he’s just so sleepy...

  
  
He lets himself fall the rest of the way to the bed and yelps, jumping up when he feels the mess on his bare stomach... Oh no, the bed sheet. Robbie makes a face and grabs the dildo and the sheet off of the bed, grumbling about having to clean up as he stalks to the bathroom.

  
  
When he returns, he’s less sleepy than before but he lies down anyway. Even if he can’t fall asleep, he can still laze around. Tiredness tugs at him and he shuts his eyes, trying not to imagine Sportacus finding him like this, all nude and sprawled out. Robbie smirks to himself.

 

That’s a thought for another time.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the best plans come tumbling out of mid-air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a second part because some of you requested it (it only took forever ahaha)

“Hey Sportacus, can you check on Robbie?” Stephanie asks out of the blue.

“Of course, Stephanie.” He grins. “Why do you ask?”

She shrugs. “I dunno, I just got a feeling he might need you. And he _did_  say he would play with us today.”

She was right. Robbie hadn’t emerged for a couple days. Usually he appeared now and again to sunbathe or take walks around Lazytown. He wasn’t very active but his absence did make Sportacus a little concerned.

“I’ll go check on him,” Sportacus says, passing the basketball to Stephanie. “I’ll be back. Keep playing, guys!”

  
Robbie is drifting out of a pleasant sleep when he wakes to the sound of a light rapping. “Must be a darn bird or something...” Robbie rolls over, hugging the body pillow closer and sighing. Just as he’s falling asleep, he hears it again. “What?” he shouts, sitting up. There isn’t an answer so he stretches lazily, falling back into bed.

‘Am I forgetting something?’ he thinks but brushes off the thought. It’s not important now. He pulls the body pillow back into his arms and it cushions him just right, so he pushes his hips against it and oh, that shouldn’t have felt so good. ‘So soon after last night?’ he thinks to himself but he’s more than eager to do it all again.

He’s drifting along to the feeling of silk against his skin, nothing particular on his mind until he thinks of Sportacus and out of nowhere, a flood of desire hits him.

“Wh- where did that come from?” Robbie says aloud, face turning red. The feeling stays in his chest, making his heart do little backflips. “I need to stop thinking about that infuriating _Sportaflop_. Just clear your mind, Robbie,” he says, shutting his eyes. And so he tries.

He definitely does not think about Sportacus or his funny little mustache, or the way he always smiles at Robbie, even when he’s disappointed in him; and he doesn’t think about how his large, rough hands might feel when he wraps his arms around Robbie from behind.

He hums in pleasure, muttering Sportacus’ name. He’s so close, so close to sweet release when --

“Hi Robbie!”

“Aaah!!”

Sportacus’ smile is knocked off his face as he realizes what he’s seeing. “Oh, uh-!” He covers his eyes but it’s too late.

‘Oh gosh, why’d he have to come down here now?!’ Robbie laments. He could almost convince himself Sportacus didn’t just see his dick but the thought is immediately scattered by looking at Sportacus’ face. He sends a quick thank you to the universe that it wasn’t one of the kids.

“I’m sorry,” Sportacus says quickly, “I, I can go! I came - I mean, I popped over here to check on you. Stephanie asked about you.”

“Oh, did she?” Robbie asks and his voice sounds hoarse. “Well, I’m okay as you can see.”

“Yeah- yes, I did see,” Sportacus says. Sportacus has uncovered his eyes and is staring at a different corner of the room.

‘Probably too embarrassed to look at me,’ Robbie thinks coyly. The situation itself is kind of... entertaining, now that his mortification is subsiding. He rarely gets a leg up on the ‘above-average hero.’

He knows a good opportunity when he sees one.

“It’s funny you came here at a time like this,” Robbie says slowly. He can see the way Sportacus fidgets, face turning pink.

“Oh, hahah, really?” Sportacus says.

“Yeah. I was just thinking about you...”

He turns partly. “Y- you were?”

Robbie nods. “I was thinking about what your hands would feel like on me.”

He can see Sportacus shiver from where he’s sitting. “R... Really?”

Robbie grins. A part of him is rejoicing that he’s saying such filthy things out loud, making him uncomfortable. And the other part of him, well...

He feels another wave of arousal when Sportacus swallows hard, rubbing his neck.

“I- I should go, the kids are waiting for me,” he says but he doesn’t move from where he’s standing.

Robbie raises an eyebrow. He _knows_  he’s got him now.

“Do you want to watch?” Robbie purrs. Sportacus looks at him again, conflicted.

“Robbie, I shouldn’t,” he says.

“Sportaloon, I’m messing with you, y’know,” Robbie admits. If that's true, then why is his heart in his throat?

Sportacus laughs and some of the tension leaves the room. “I see.”

“But you know,” Robbie adds quietly, nervously, “you can, if you want.” He doesn’t expect a response, expects Sportacus to leave him there with another laugh and an “oh, Robbie” but there isn’t any movement from the man, only an intake of breath and a softly spoken word.

“Okay.”

Robbie swallows his nervousness. He looks down at the pillow obscuring his lap. _He wants to see me?_

He was teasing him up until a minute ago... he didn’t expect him to actually say _yes,_ but... wasn’t he hoping he would this entire time?

Sportacus steps closer, as if asking for permission and Robbie glances up, suddenly sheepish. “I’ve never, um... done this before,” Robbie says. Sportacus kneels in front of his bed, eyes enraptured.

“That’s alright.”

Robbie uncovers himself and his cheeks blush more at the sight of his own erection.

‘What must he think of me right now?’ Robbie thinks. Mile-long legs sprawled across his bed, a stark contrast to the rich violet of his bed sheets; his eye makeup smudged and hair mussed from sleep. ‘Am I attractive to him? Am I good enough?’

He swallows his nerves and starts where he had left off, stroking slow and sensual and he feels stupid until he looks up again and sees Sportacus’ expression.

Robbie bites his lip and arches his back, more for show than anything and he’s surprised at the satisfaction he feels when he hears Sportacus’ hitched breath. Is this why people like being watched?

“Sportacus, will you touch me?”

Sportacus’ ears practically perk at the mention of his name. “Yes.” He kicks off his boots and climbs onto the bed, sitting awkwardly. “Um, where should I..?”

“Behind me,” Robbie says. “Take your jacket off first.” Sportacus does as he’s asked and crawls behind him, placing his hands very gently onto Robbie’s sides.

Robbie guides his hands to his stomach and he can feel Sportacus’ heart beating rabbit quick against his back.

“Now what?” “Just touch me,” Robbie says.

Sportacus is stiff at first, hands moving stilted but they relax into the movement after Robbie leans into him. Sportacus kisses Robbie’s shoulder and Robbie moans, so Sportacus does it again.

His breath quickens. He’s almost there but he doesn’t want it to end yet.

“Sportacus... kiss me?” Robbie asks, cheeks pink. Sportacus leads Robbie so his back is against the bed, trapping him with his chest and he kisses him hard.

Sportacus looks a bit embarrassed when he pulls away but Robbie makes sure it doesn’t last long, pulling him down for another kiss, then another. Somewhere along the way, a hand becomes entangled in Robbie’s hair and one of Robbie’s ends up under Sportacus’ clothes. By the time they’ve both finished, they’re a mess.

Robbie pushes a few strands out of Sportacus’ face and it’s an oddly tender gesture for a villain. Sportacus rests his head on Robbie’s chest, allowing himself to be lazy for once.

“I should’ve done this sooner,” Robbie jokes and Sportacus smiles, making a soft sound of agreement. Neither of them wants to get up but Robbie is suddenly urged by a troubling thought.

“Hey, um, one of the kids might come in here...”

That’s enough to get the both of them moving.


End file.
